Cereal Camping
by InkNQuill
Summary: Eleanor and Dell  OC  go camping in Arcadia. One-Shot. Sequel to Eleanor's Cereal.


_This is a one-shot sequel to Eleanor's Cereal. I made this because soon I'm making the Long sequel and I wanna make sure that one of the OC's personality gets shown a bit more since he came into the story late._

_This takes place 3 months after the Epilogue of Eleanor's Cereal._

**Cereal Camping**

Dell dragged Eleanor by the arm, He was holding a huge sack with his other arm and had a ear to ear smiled.

'' Come on, I was serious! ''

'' You really wanna go camping... UNDERWATER? ''

'' Well that's what Arcadia is for. ''

'' Dell.. You're an idiot. ''

'' Sis, We need some bonding time. You seem to think I'm some sort of freak... ''

Eleanor rolled her eyes, She thought worse of him. She was grateful for what he did for Delta but other than that he was pretty odd. The strange young man just walked right into their family and claimed a part in it, He didn't seem to have bad intentions.. He just freaked her the hell out. His left arm didn't help which was completely Red and covered in Tattoos.

He was a Splicer, One of the most unaffected it seems. The only thing out of whack was well... His arm. Everything else was normal. He had fairly light skin, Blue eyes and short brown hair which he had spiked on the front.

The Man continued trying to drag Eleanor out the door, Who was lost in thought and remained stationary.

'' Come on! ''

'' Okay fine, Let me go tell Dom and Delta. ''

Eleanor walked away shaking her head, This was unbelievable. What could they possibly bond over? They were never relatives. Eleanor walked into the Kitchen where Dom and Delta were playing with the baby.

'' Hey guys, I'm going to be gone for the weekend.. ''

Dom gave Delta the baby and looked at Eleanor

'' Why? ''

'' I lost a stupid card game bet to Dell, He wants me to go camping with him for the weekend in Arcadia. ''

Dom began cracking up

'' You lost a bet to that guy? He's a complete idiot! Well good luck with that, Hope you come back normal! ''

Eleanor looked at Delta who she could tell was holding laughter himself despite the helmet over his face. She sighed and left back to the living room. Dell was there holding suitcases with her stuff.

'' Did you pack? ''

Eleanor reluctantly went to her room and grabbed two suitcases and joined him back in the living room.

'' Do we have to do it THIS weekened? ''

'' Yep ''

The duo walked out, Dell leading the way. They got in a Bathysphere and took seats opposite each other. Dell broke the silence by pulling a pack of gum out of his pocket.

'' Gum? ''

'' No thanks. ''

'' It's not the mint kind, It's the good sweet kind. ''

'' No.. Thanks. ''

Dell frowned, Eleanor wasn't very nice to him. Actually she was out-right mean most of the time. He didn't understand why she would treat him like that. The Bathysphere finally stopped and the two got out. They were in the biggest part of Arcadia. As big as an actual forest, Hell it looked exactly like one except for the sky being replace with a giant glass dome with water.

Dell walked forward and took a deep breath.

'' Ahh... The forest. Lets go find a nice place to settle. ''

Eleanor followed Dell was he happily hiked through the woods. She found his over-excitement annoying as he skipped between trees and hopped over rocks. He was acting like a child going to a toy store.

Finally they reached a pond, There was a round clear area near it where they would be able to set camp.

Dell set down his bag and pulled out a tent and began setting it up. Eleanor gathered some rocks and sticks for a fire.

By the time she got back he had already finished the tent and was messing with his supplies, She began making the stone circle so they could have a camp fire. Although she had never been camping she was smart enough to know how to make a proper fire, She set it up and relaxed and sat back as the toasty fire warmed her up.

'' Wow, Nice fire elli ''

'' Yeah.. Thanks. ''

'' I set up the tent, You sleep in there. I'm going to sleep in a sleeping bag out here. ''

'' Uh, We can both sleep in there. It's big enough. ''

'' Nah, It's cool Sis. I want you to be nice and comfortable ''

Eleanor smiled, She thought that was rather sweet of him. Although she was annoying she couldn't ignore the fact that he was a kind soul. Hell, Having just met her Father he saved his life. But his awkwardness and annoying habits made him a nuisance.

Dell pulled a packet of marshmallows out of his bag and tossed it to Eleanor.

'' Camp fire snacks! ''

Eleanor sighed and grabbed a stick, She was starting to find this whole thing a bit amusing. He was taking it a bit seriously but it was kind of funny.

She passed him a stick and put a marshmallow on hers and began toasting it above the fire, Dell did the same. She made eye contact with him and couldn't help smiling at him with that huge grin across his face. Guess smiles really are contagious.

'' Dell.. Why are you always so happy? ''

'' Because I have reasons to be. ''

'' Like? ''

'' I'm healthy, I'm safe and I haven't got a care in the world! ''

The man lied down on the grass and began staring at the sky ( Ceiling ).

'' I also have a great family.. And I'm camping right now with my Sister. ''

Eleanor chuckled

'' Yeah.. I'm happy to Dell, You're a real nice guy. ''

Dell frowned, Although Eleanor hadn't noticed. He wanted her to see him as a Brother. But.. Maybe that was impossible. She had only met him 3 months ago. Was he so desperate for a family? He shook the feeling off best as he could

'' Thanks Elli, I'm going to go to bed. Night ''

Dell removed the rolled up sleeping bag from his even bigger carrying bag and rolled it out and lied down inside. He snuggled himself in so he fully fit and lied back. Eleanor got up and went inside the tent. He let out a sigh as she got in and zipped it shut.

'' Man.. I really wish she would return my feelings... I'm a nut case. ''

He chuckled and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

**LATER**

Hours had passed no doubt, Their camp fire was now down to a dim flame. The light barely did anything, The sheer cold woke up Dell. He lifted his head and looked at the dim flame, Luckily they still had more unused wood. Using telekinesis he lazily lifted it and dropped it in the stone ring. Than he lit it up with incinerate.

'' Heh.. Camping made easy. ''

As he was about to drift to sleep he head rustling near by. It caught his attention and forced him upward. He looked around cautiously, Eleanor hadn't left her tent.. He could of heart. This was someone.. or someTHING else.

He lifted himself out of the sleeping bag and onto his feet. Fire surrounded his hand as he held it outward to try to light the area. Suddenly he heard the rustling again, He turned behind him quickly to where he heard it.. Nothing.

The fire disappeared from his hand and he let out a sigh

'' Guess it was not-

Before he could finish a bag went over his head and intermediately blinded and suffocated him. Before he could get his assailants off he succumbed to the lack of air and fainted. The two assailants dragged him away.

**1 Hour Later**

Eleanor woke up, She stretched and yawned. It wasn't morning yet, Not even close but she had gotten lots of extra sleep the day before. She unzipped he tent and stepped out into the cold dark forest. She looked and noticed Dell was gone, Her eyes widened in surprise.

She looked around, Inspecting her environment and noticed two tracks going into the woods, She recognized this immediately, These were the tracks of someone being dragged. She felt a small sharp pain in her chest. She was worried, She opened one of her suitcases and grabbed her syringe blade. She always came ready.

She latched it on and chased after the tracks, She chased them through the dark for hours, Nothing lighting her way but the dim light from her incinerate which she couldn't turn up unless she wanted to start a forest fire.

Finally she reached the end of the tracks, She found herself staring at an old shack. She crept to the front and peeked in trough the lit window.

Dell was tied up and left on the couch, A strange old man was watching over him sitting on a rocking chair. The old man just stared at him while Dell stared back in horror struggling to escape the rope that bind him.

Eleanor kicked open the door and walked straight into the room where Dell was being held. Suddenly the Old man smiled and Dell disappeared. Shit.. It was a decoy. The man got up, Surprisingly fast for his age and pulled out a double barrel shotgun and sent Eleanor flying across the room with the blast.

She got up quickly, Unfazed and ran at the old man and attempted to jam her syringe into his chest. He leaped out of the way just barely avoiding her blade and hit her ribs with the butt of his shotgun. She fell to her knees holding her ribs which felt like that had been punched by a Big Daddy.

The man than stroke her in the back of her head with the butt of his shotgun knocking her to the floor. She almost got knocked clean out but managed to force herself backup. The man attempted to hit her with the gun again but this time she caught him mid attack and took the shotgun from him. The old man backed up as Eleanor took aim and shot him right in the crouch.

The man held his crouch as he fell to the ground. He screamed in pain and rolled screaming. Eleanor shook her head and held the shotgun to the mans face, Who went from scared to terrified.

'' Where is he? ''

'' Ugh.. My crouch.. Bitch.. ''

Eleanor hit him in the face with the butt of the gun

'' WHERE IS HE ''

'' The basement.. Jeez.. Dammit... ''

The man continued rolling in pain while Eleanor headed to the basement, She kicked down the door and went down stairs expecting to find Dell tied up or hurt.

But no.. He sat at a table eating cookies with an old lady.

'' Oh Hi Elli, Sorry bout leaving you by yourself. ''

'' Wait.. You weren't kidnapped and killed? ''

'' Nope.. Well I was kidnapped but these people are just looking for a family. ''

The old lady smiled

'' Now we finally have a son! ''

A cookie fell out of Dell's mouth.

'' Heh... I'm appreciate your offer but I better get going with my Sister. ''

Dell nervously stood up and backed away from the old lady. The Old ladies smile turned into a face of anger.

'' You're not leaving. ''

Eleanor sighed and stepped forward.

'' Screw this ''

Eleanor shot the Old lady in the face, Killing her instantly. Dell's eyes widened in shock.

'' Jeez, So much for being good! ''

'' … Dell.. Shut up, Lets get out of here. ''

The two left the house, Eleanor killing the old man too as they got upstairs. Dell put a red arm around Eleanor's shoulder.

'' Thanks for the help Sis, Top notch fighting back there. ''

'' … No problem.. Bro. ''

Dell's eyes lit up, Had she really acknowledged him as a Brother?

'' Heh.. I was worried about you back there for a second Dell, Don't scare me like that again. ''

'' Hey HEY.. I'm the Older sibling. ''

Dell smiled as Eleanor merely shook her head.

'' You're older but you're not very mature, Luckily you have the smartest most mature Sister in rapture. ''

She let out a cocky grin as he laughed.

'' Yep.. Sure. Come on, Lets go home in the morning. I don't feel like camping anymore after this. ''

'' Most sane thing I've ever heard from you Dell. But screw it.. Lets just finish the trip. ''

'' Really? ''

'' Yeah, Now come move your sleeping bag into the Tent. It's cold and I don't want to have to to follow any more tracks tonight. ''


End file.
